Versus
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Draco es un joven psiquiatra y un trepador social cuando conoce a Hermione Granger, hija de un millonario dueño de una farmacéutica que lucha con propios demonios. Ella se enamora perdidamente y él se casa con ella por dinero. Pero el matrimonio es sólo el comienzo de una guerra sin cuartel. Situado en los 60's. Adaptación.
1. Alpha - La caída

**Versus**

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a **Eve-Still-Life-Horror**, que me dio permiso de adaptar su historia, muchas gracias.

* * *

**Música de este capítulo:**

**Everybody loves Somebody por Dean Martin **

**ADVERTENCIA: La siguiente historia maneja situaciones violentas y sexuales, se pide la discreción del lector. **

**LA CAÍDA**

**1**

**α-lpha**

* * *

Los Ángeles, California 1957

El material era sujetado con dureza por su mano; era toda su aprehensión volcada en sus dedos sudorosos y su pecho en expansión. Es un anillo pequeño, pero pesa más que toda la carga en su moral, más que su resistencia a ser uno más. Lo ha visto de cerca, hace unos momentos en la tienda mientras lo compraba, y aún lo deslumbra el brillo sutil del modesto y único diamante que posee. Sin embargo, el diseño intrincado y delicado en el oro hace que el objeto se vea más interesante de lo que es. Sabía que era perfecto en cuanto lo vio en el aparador, porque era sencillo pero con carácter, como ella, como él. Quiere esto —sea lo que sea que "esto" signifique—, y este pequeño objeto es el símbolo de que está dispuesto a tomarlo.

Mira a su costado derecho y cruza la calle hasta que nota el pequeño café en la esquina. Sus pasos son apresurados y mientras pasa por la tienda de abarrotes retoca su cabello. Es pulcro, bien delineado a su costado, lleno de pomada que hace que brille y realce su estética pulida y cuidada. Al menos es lo único que puede controlar, ya que el olor a cloroformo de sus prácticas de anatomía ha impregnado uno de los tres trajes que posee. Sabía que debió haberse cambiado antes de su cita, pero no iba a tener tiempo; sus horas de práctica no lo dejan ni comer.

Sin embargo siempre tiene tiempo para ella. Es, tal vez, el único placer en su día o al menos los días que la puede ver.

Al acercarse al café la ve afuera, sentada en una mesa de mimbre con mantel rosa y tomando de una taza blanca. Sus labios se posan delicadamente sobre la taza mientras sorbe con gracia el contenido y Draco suspira, porque sus labios son lo que más lo hace suspirar. Mete la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y aprieta, aprieta con fuerza.

Kate remueve un mechón de su rubio cabello y baja su taza. Cuando lo ve caminar hacia ella, su sonrisa es más tímida que coqueta, como si el encuentro fuera furtivo y no con su novio de hace dos años. Levanta su mano para saludarlo, pero es algo forjado en la costumbre. Es obvio que él la ha visto y saludar es una mera formalidad. Draco se ve perfecto, con porte y seguridad, como si dominara al mundo y no fuera un tímido estudiante de psiquiatría en su último año. Kate no puede evitar sonreírle aún más porque Draco tiene ese efecto en ella; él simplemente es pura inocencia y luz.

—Te ves..., hermosa. No, exquisita —dice Draco coquetamente besando a Kate en los labios y luego sentándose frente a ella en la mesa.

—Gracias —dice ella tímidamente jugando con la boca de la taza.

—¿Llevas mucho esperando? —pregunta Draco buscando al mesero con los ojos. Cuando éste lo ve, Draco le hace una señal para que vaya.

—No mucho. ¿Todo bien en tu examen? —pregunta Kate con honesta curiosidad.

Draco pide un café negro al mesero y posteriormente posa toda su atención a Kate.

—Bien, siempre bien, Kate, lo sabes. Aunque la verdad no puedo esperar para empezar mis prácticas —dice Draco tomando su mano.

—¿Has escuchado algo de Chicago? —pregunta Kate sin mover su mano o verlo a los ojos.

Draco se queda pensativo.

—Chicago puede esperar —él dice seriamente.

Esta vez, Kate lo mira a los ojos, y tienen ese destello que siempre la quema cuando lo mira directamente. No es una flama de pasión, esa llama en él le causa culpabilidad.

—Tu carrera es más importante. Además, no es una oportunidad que se dé todos los días —ella dice tratando de que su voz no se quiebre.

—Tú eres más importante. Estoy dispuesto a esperar a que termines tu carrera y luego…, luego ya veremos, amor —Draco dice levantando la mano de Kate y llevándola a sus labios.

—Draco... —ella dice un poco exasperada—, no es necesario, siempre puedes irte antes y luego...

—No, no es una opción, no voy a irme a Chicago sin ti, Kate. Te amo demasiado, ¿acaso no los sabes? Eres la mujer para mí —Draco dice entrelazando sus dedos con los de su novia y futura prometida.

Con su mano izquierda busca la caja en su bolsillo y la pone sobre la mesa. Es una caja de terciopelo color violeta, que implica cambios, cambios drásticos. Kate la mira intensamente por unos segundos y quita su mano de la de Draco. Él frunce sus cejas y luego toma la caja abriéndola. Kate no puede evitar mirar el anillo simple y dulce que este hombre le está ofreciendo. Es tal vez eso lo que la hace llorar silenciosamente. Draco, al mirarla, sonríe; _ella está conmocionada, feliz hasta el llanto por la propuesta_, piensa Draco erróneamente. En un planeado movimiento que ha imaginado por los últimos meses, Draco se levanta y posteriormente se pone en una rodilla, tomando la blanca mano de Kate entre las suyas.

—Kate, te amo, te amé desde el primer momento en que te vi y deseo pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? —él dice con júbilo y toma el anillo de la caja. Kate está tan impactada por el hecho, que deja que Draco ponga el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo.

Siente el peso, un peso totalmente diferente que Draco sintió hace unos minutos. El de él era compromiso, tomar lo que más ama y pertenecer a alguien por siempre, arriesgarse, dar todo. El peso de Kate pertenece a esos raros casos de alquimia emocional, porque no es del todo miedo o culpa, es algo parecido a la vergüenza.

—No puedo —ella dice mirando el anillo en su dedo. _¿Por qué tiene un anillo en su dedo? ¿Cómo llegó ahí?_

Kate se lo quita y lo pone sobre la mesa ceremoniosamente. Draco está todavía de rodillas, confundido y con la boca seca.

—¿Katherine? —Draco pregunta confundido. No sabe bien qué está pasado, esto jamás estuvo en sus planes.

Kate voltea a verlo y esta vez Draco entiende que las lágrimas no son lo que él pensaba. Draco se levanta lentamente y se sienta, esperando pacientemente una explicación, porque debe haber una explicación razonable.

—No puedo casarme contigo, Draco —ella dice decidida pero aun llorando.

— ¿Por qué no? —él pregunta confundido. Kate no lo mira, sólo llora—. ¿Por qué no puedes casarte conmigo, Kate? ¿Es porque aún no termino la escuela? —Draco pregunta pacientemente.

Kate sigue llorando y eso lo exaspera más, pero no pierde los estribos, después de todo es un futuro psiquiatra. Trata de controlar su ansiedad, de pensar con la cabeza, de darle espacio. Tal vez no es el momento, tal vez ella tiene miedo de las circunstancias en las que están. Los dos estudiando y él a punto de decir sí a Chicago, pero si no es ahora, ¿cuándo?

—Kate, di algo, por favor di algo. —Draco trata de no sonar suplicante, pero falla. Kate toma su pañuelo y limpia sus lágrimas. Luego se atreve a mirar a Draco.

—Eres un gran hombre, Draco, siempre lo has sido. —Draco no entiende esta explicación.

—Eso no explica por qué no quieres casarte conmigo —él dice duramente. No puede evitarlo, se siente dolido.

—Esto no es correcto... —dice Kate desesperada.

—Claro que es lo correcto. Te lo he dicho mil veces, eres el amor de mi vida, no hay otra mujer para mí, nunca lo habrá. Es simple como eso. Ahora por favor contesta, ¿por qué no tomas el anillo? ¿Por qué no me aceptas? —Su voz es clínica y eso hace que Kate levante una ceja. _Vaya, al fin una reacción,_ piensa Draco.

—Porque me estaría casando con el hombre incorrecto —ella dice mirándolo al fin a los ojos.

— ¿Hombre incorrecto? Soy tu novio por dos años, si yo no soy el hombre correcto, ¿entonces quién lo es? —él pregunta subiendo sus puños en la mesa y apretándolos frente a Kate. Ella lo nota; nunca lo había visto así de impulsivo.

Al ver que Kate no contesta, Draco se hace hacia atrás con cara incrédula entendiendo al fin la situación.

Esta vez Kate no llora, levanta su mentón y su mirada.

—Nunca fue mi intención herirte, Draco, pero esto no está funcionando...

— ¿Quién es él? —Draco dice mirándola fríamente.

—Draco, eso no tiene nada que ver. Es sobre tú y yo. Ya no es como antes, no..., no siento lo mismo. —Kate se detiene un momento, sabe que lo que está a punto de decir es definitivo y rotundamente cierto—. Lo siento, Draco, ya no te amo —Kate dice con tristeza y decisión en su voz.

— ¿Quién es él? —él pregunta nuevamente con la misma voz fría, tratando de ocultar que ella lo ha destrozado con su última frase. Trata de no pensar en eso, ahora mismo su atención es en saber, en tener respuestas, porque si no las tiene va a explotar.

—Draco...

— ¡¿Quién es él, Kate?! —Draco grita.

Los comensales voltean curiosos y el mesero que se iba acercando les pregunta si todo está bien. Draco no contesta, Kate sólo sonríe y dice que no hay problema. Draco está mirándola intensamente mientras ella trata de buscar una manera de explicar.

—Si no me lo dices, lo voy a averiguar, Kate, te lo prometo y no será civil —él amenaza entre dientes.

Kate tiembla porque decir su nombre es casi peor que no decirlo. Sus ojos azules son suplicantes a los grises de Draco, pero no encuentra rincón para esconderse. Conoce a Draco y sabe que es un hombre de voluntad y necio, no hay manera que ella pueda irse sin hablar, él jamás lo permitiría.

—Garrett —ella dice en voz baja, pero Draco la alcanza a escuchar. Al principio no reconoce el nombre, no así, hasta que ella completa su oración—: Doctor Garrett Price.

Draco cree que escuchó mal y sacude su cabeza en incredulidad. El Dr. Price es su mentor, el que lo ha guiado todo este tiempo por las peores circunstancias en su educación, ha sido su inspiración para ser el mejor del gremio. Porque el Dr. Price es tal vez el mejor psiquiatra de toda California, y no sólo eso, es de cuna de oro, con clase, respeto y fama. Todo lo que Draco no es, sin contar que es 15 años mayor que Kate.

—Podría ser tu padre —él dice con asco—. Él es mi mentor, mi... —Draco no sabe si alguna vez fue su amigo; pensaba que lo era.

Kate no contesta, está demasiado avergonzada porque todo lo que dice Draco es verdad, y puede parecer que ella es una zorra caza fortunas, pero ella sabe en su corazón que no es así. Tal vez todo lo hizo mal y no es el momento adecuado, pero se siente tan libre de haberlo confesado.

— ¿Hace cuánto? —Draco pregunta aún si poderlo creer.

—Unos meses.

— ¿Cuántos meses? —él dice mirándola.

—Tres, cuatro tal vez —habla Kate temerosa.

— ¿Por qué, Kate? —Draco pregunta con ojos llorosos—. Te... amo. Dios sabe que aún ahora te amo. Pero, ¿por qué? —Ciertamente era la única frase que Draco tenía en su mente.

Kate no puede contestar porque no hay respuesta que él pueda aceptar, no hay respuesta que no la haga ver como una traidora infiel.

— ¿Todo fue mentira? ¿Toda nuestra relación? ¿Estos dos años no significaron nada? —Draco pregunta dolido.

—No, no, Draco —ella dice tomando su mano, pero él la rechaza—. Tienes que entender que no planeé esto. Luché, créeme, luché por alejarme de él. —Draco se ríe incrédulo—. Sé que no me crees, pero fue así. Garrett también trataba de... Pero simplemente hay veces que no puedes evitar amar demasiado.

—Y tú nunca me amaste —dice Draco con una voz que demuestra que está lejos de resignarse, llena de una ira que hace mucho no experimentaba, no desde hace años al menos.

—Lo hice, pero no fue suficiente. No era lo mismo y no me di cuenta hasta que era demasiado tarde.

—Pero decidiste meterte a su cama a mis espaldas, ¿cierto? ¿No pudiste evitar eso tampoco? —Kate le da una cachetada y luego se ve afligida al ver que Draco no reacciona ante el golpe. Es como si no le doliera porque sabe que tiene razón o al menos cree tenerla.

—No me he acostado con él, las cosas no son así... Quiere casarse conmigo —ella dice en una mezcla de indignación y orgullo.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres entonces? ¿Las casas, los lujos, los autos, los viajes? Siempre hablas de eso, siempre has querido más y quería dártelo. Lo hubiera hecho, Katherine, pero decidiste escoger la opción más fácil —recrimina Draco.

—No es así, no es por dinero. Amo a Garrett —ella dice levantando un poco la voz y luego sintiéndose mal por restregarle a la cara su amor por Garrett a Draco. Draco no se merece eso, porque antes que nada era su amigo y es un buen hombre que siempre la ha tratado con respeto y amor.

—Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero estás aquí partiendo mi corazón y confesando que me has engañado por meses —Draco dice esta vez en voz baja, como un susurro que apenas contiene la furia que quiere desatar.

_Engañado._.. Le da vergüenza pensarlo, no se digna a decirlo en voz alta. Baja su cabeza, sus ojos se entrecierran y mira a la mujer que ama frente a él.

—Kate —él dice seriamente.

Kate se mira un poco asustada, pero Draco se ve calmado y eso la asusta, no sabe por qué.

—Kate —repite Draco—, te perdono, toma el anillo y acepta. Esto estará olvidado para mañana. —Su voz es nuevamente clínica, desprendida de toda emoción, como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si ella no hubiera confesado su terrible secreto.

Kate lo mira con tristeza y lágrimas corren por sus mejillas. Toma el anillo que ella misma puso sobre el mantel color rosa, su mano temblorosa lo admira y sin pensarlo dos veces lo regresa a su elegante caja, la cierra y luego la mueve frente a Draco.

Draco se queda mirando la caja mientras Kate se levanta y se va.

* * *

**GRAN NOTA DE AUTOR INICIAL (pues porque ando con verborrea):**

Pues aquí vamos otra vez. Espero que les haya gustado mi capítulo anticipado; la idea principal era sorprenderlas y subir este capítulo el domingo y el capítulo 2 el lunes, peeeero saldré del país y no tendré tiempo, !hasta suerte tienen! lol ok no. Cuatro cositas:

1) Muchísimas gracias a todas las que recomendaron canciones, la verdad ha sido maravilloso porque he escuchado canciones que ni sabía que existían y otras que ya no me acordaba, mi mamá también se los agradece. Cuando supo todas las canciones " viejitas" de su época, me pidió con ojitos de venado que se las metiera a su ipod n.n

2) La simbología y estructura de los capítulos es algo rara, básicamente la numeración está conformada por números griegos y a su vez está separada en diversas "facetas" que la historia va a tener; por ejemplo, esta que se llama "La caída" pero es el capítulo 1(alfa) , el capítulo 2 (beta) no tendrá ningún título particular. Heee espero no haberlas hecho bolas, la cosa es que para guiarse sólo sigan el número de capítulo y no el título, ese es porque yo soy rara ¬¬ y ando experimentando cosas, ustedes son mis vícitmas voluntarias lol.

3) Como se podrán dar cuenta esta historia va a tener mucho drama, les advierto desde ahora que Hermione va a tener diversas facetas, ya lo verán con el tiempo y mientras los capítulos avancen aclararé esto. Otra cosa, esta historia no va a tener mucho lemon, tal vez un poquito por aquí y por allá MUCHA TENSIÓN SEXUAL NO RESUELTA, eso sí. Van a haber peleas, van a odiar a Draco, Hermione y a uno que otro personaje, en fin, esta historia no tiene romance, casi nada. Con eso advertido, bienvenidas y !empezamos!

P.D las extrañé mucho T_T

Saludo,

Eve

* * *

Bueno, aquí esta esté fic, adoro a la autora, es maravillosa!

Sobre las canciones que va a poner, soy muy especial con la música que escucho, y aunque respeto los gustos de cada quien, en todos los capítulos les diré si apruebo o no la canción, realmente no tiene que importarles, pero es muy importante para mi dar la opinión que tengo sobre eso… Sobre la de este capítulo: Si! Me gustó mucho el estilo!

* * *

Como en otros fics:

5 reviews = **actualización INMEDIATA!**

PERO, hay un nuevo 'juego' programado, si pasan a mi perfil, podrán encontrar el mismo mensaje que les mostraré ahora, espero que participen!

"**04/07/14**

He decidido acabar (más o menos) con mis pequeñas "vacaciones" y seguir con todo esto.

Tengo muchas adaptaciones por publicar, así que decidí dejar que ustedes elijan cual quieren leer.

Subiré el primer capítulo de muchos fics, y el que tenga más reviews será el que siga adaptando.

**Pueden mandar su "voto" simplemente dejando un review en el correspondiente fic o mandándome un PM.**

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :D"


	2. Beta

**2-BETA**

* * *

**Chicago, Illinois 1962**

**Febrero**

"Mimi corre por el línea uno... Ahora Pastel de Queso la alcanza corriendo de cerca, Mimi sigue, ¡corre Mimi!... Sólo una vuelta más amigos, una vuelta y esto se resuelve... Boy está avanzando, pero no puede alcanzar a Pastel de Queso. Mimi corre por el premio. Esto es amigos, sólo unas yardas, unas yardas más... ¡Y Pastel de Queso se queda atrás! ¡Mimi es la ganadora!"

Hermione se quita sus guantes y aplaude con fuerza. Su emoción la hace levantarse ligeramente del asiento y abrir su boca para gritar, pero no sale ni un solo sonido. La multitud está emocionada y lo demuestra, pero está segura que nadie lo está como ella. Ama ver a los caballos correr, es lo único que la hace sentirse viva estos días, y tiene muchas cosas que le recuerdan la muerte como para no apreciar estos momentos.

Rara vez habla, siente que con eso llama mucho la atención de..., personajes indeseables. Sin embargo, su uniforme la delata y su juventud provoca sonrisas de apreciación, pero probablemente lo que la haga más notoria es el palco especial en donde se encuentra. Está en la mejor zona del hipódromo, sólo un puñado de gente la rodea y es mejor así. No le gusta salir mucho, sin embargo hace una excepción para venir aquí cada dos o tres semanas. Su padre ha reprochado sus visitas insistiendo que una joven como ella no debe estar en un lugar así. Su padre no se refiere a su estatus social, porque Dios sabe lo lleno de socialités que está este lugar; a lo que su padre se refería era a la extraña forma que tiene Hermione de meterse en problemas, a su "problema" en específico. Eso la hace recordar que debe controlarse, debe concentrarse en la carrera que sigue; es por eso que baja su cabeza para realizar su ritual.

Su larga cabellera tapa su crucifijo, pero ella lo busca con los dedos. Cuando se siente ansiosa lo toca y luego reza un poco.

A dos mesas a su izquierda un grupo de tres hombres discuten de cosas triviales, de tonterías juveniles: de mujeres.

—No es tan fácil. Las mujeres en Chicago o son cantantes en musicales o son putas de gangsters. Tengo que ir al sur y buscar una buena chica —dice Michael.

Johnny "Mac" Macintosh asiente e inhala de su puro.

—O locas —dice Mac viendo a la chica que inspiró su comentario.

—¿Locas? Ésa es mi especialidad —dice Draco riéndose.

—Pues ésta es justo para ti —dice Mac en tono serio pero obviamente bromeando.

Los dos hombres restantes siguen la mirada de Mac. La chica que está frente a ellos tiene los ojos cerrados y parece hablar rápidamente apenas moviendo los labios.

Draco frunce las cejas y luego bufa en risa. La chica trae puesto un uniforme de preparatoria, es probable que sea de un colegio privado. Su cabello largo tapa la mayoría de su cara, y lo que se ve no es suficiente para saber si es bonita o no, pero es castaña y las castañas no son su tipo. Tiene ese aire de fragilidad e inocencia que te provoca una mujer joven, como si quisieras protegerla y luego decirle que todo estará bien. Es más niña que mujer, más etérea que real. Draco frunce sus cejas; ella definitivamente no es su tipo. Dista mucho de que le atraiga una niña a medio crecimiento, inocentona y además detesta a las personas débiles. Sin embargo, no puede evitar que le llame la atención la capacidad que tiene esta chica para aislarse en este lugar lleno de gente, como si cerrando los ojos fuera suficiente para obnubilar la red de hipocresía de este lugar y además...

—¿Está hablando sola? —Draco pregunta incrédulo.

—No tengo la menor idea, bien puede estar conjurando al diablo —dice en broma Mac, moviendo sus dedos para dar un toque tenebroso.

Michael se ríe, pero Draco no. Observa a la chica, porque algo así es justo lo que a alguien como él le daría curiosidad.

—¿Quién es? —pregunta Draco viendo a la chica que ahora ha abierto los ojos y se concentra en la carrera que está empezando, justo como él lo hace con ella.

—Ella, mi querido amigo, es ni más ni menos que la debutante de sociedad más extraña, hermosa y loca de Chicago. Te presento a Hermione Granger —dice Mac.

Toda la concentración de Draco se pierde cuando Mac dice su nombre.

—¿Granger? ¿Cómo farmacéutica Granger? —Draco pregunta curioso.

—La misma. Su padre está forrado de dinero, pero ya sabes lo que dicen: fortuna y locura nunca están lejos de la otra.

—Eso ni siquiera rima, lo acabas de inventar —dice Michael.

—¿Qué hace aquí? Es una niña —pregunta Draco ignorando el comentario de Michael y haciéndose hacia atrás en su silla, pero sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

—Tiene 19, difícilmente es una niña y siempre la veo aquí, pero no habla con nadie. Viene y ve unas cuantas carreras y luego se va —comenta Mac llamando al mesero con un gesto de su mano.

—¿Está soltera? —Draco no sabe por qué pregunta eso, realmente no le importa, pero está aburrido; detesta las carreras de caballos.

Mac se ríe y palmea la espalda de Draco.

—Malfoy, no hay un hombre tan valiente en Chicago —dice Mac guiñando un ojo y fumando su puro.

El mesero llega y rellena sus vasos de Chardonay. Draco sabe que tres vasos es su límite, no puede pagar más. No tiene idea de por qué demonios aceptó venir. Debería estar besando el trasero del Doctor Gerardy en vez de estar en estos lugares. Pero si quiere tener clientes propios debe de buscarlos por sí mismo. Por suerte, cree que ha encontrado a su paciente de élite. Draco puede escuchar el coro angelical de su diabólico plan.

—Dime, Mac, ¿qué tan loca está? —pregunta Draco tomando de su vino.

Mac chifla y sacude su cabeza.

—Sin querer sonar como mi tía Greta de 90 años, esa chica está más allá del bien y el mal. Yo mismo la he visto en uno de sus..., arranques y no son bonitos.

—¿Qué tipo de arranques? —pregunta Draco.

—Bueno, seguro ustedes los loqueros tienen un nombre para eso, pero yo lo describiría como... locura extrema. La única vez que lo vi estaba en una cena formal de caridad... ¿Tú estabas conmigo, Mike? —pregunta Mac.

—¿El baile del año pasado? No sé amigo, estaba muy ocupado con Rachel en las escaleras —dice Michael moviendo sus cejas para gesticular el acto lascivo que estaba haciendo con dicha mujer.

—Como sea —dice Mac ignorando a Michael—. Hermione estaba ahí y se veía..., se veía espectacular, eso no lo puedo negar. Era una rareza verla en esos lugares, ella jamás se deja ver en público y era de esperar que tuviera varias invitaciones para bailar. Los hombres la rodeaban, pero ella se escapaba. Yo mismo la acosé, no lo voy a negar —dice Mac un poco avergonzado—, pero tenía que tratar. Claro, no tenía idea lo cucú que estaba —dice Mac girando su dedo índice en su cien gesticulando gráficamente la locura de la chica—. Bueno, haciendo el cuento corto. Mientras yo bailaba con otra chica, escuché un grito y luego varias cosas quebrándose. Caminé a la multitud que se había formado y ahí estaba, la linda Hermione arrodillada en el piso y gritando "¡Eres un maldito!" a un hombre en el piso mientras lo golpeaba con sus puños. Se veía... como poseída, sus ojos estaban desorbitados y su cara era inhumana, deja que te digo. Me sacó el peor susto y más porque ella parecía no recordarlo después.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que tuvo un episodio psicótico? —pregunta Draco asombrado.

—No sé si así se llame, pero te puedo decir que cuando dejó de gritar, ella miró a todos lados y preguntó qué hacía ahí, como si nada hubiera pasado. La cosa más rara y bizarra que he visto en mi vida. Sabía lo de su mamá pero nunca pensé que fuera hereditario —finaliza Mac en voz baja.

—Supe lo de su madre. Iba llegando a Chicago cuando sucedió, fue una gran noticia en los periódicos —dice Draco en voz baja—. ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver?

—Todo. Como todo mundo sabe, Charles Granger tuvo internada a su esposa por años hasta que un día se escapó y se suicidó. La mujer había padecido algo, alguna enfermedad mental y era incontrolable, y es obvio que Hermione tiene lo mismo. La historia cuenta que cuando la madre escapó, fue a buscar a su hija Hermione y hacer que se suicidara con ella. Pero la chica logró escapar, no sin antes ser testigo de ver a su madre caer por el balcón de su casa. A partir de eso la chica quedó jodida, al menos es lo que dicen las malas lenguas.

Draco se queda callado y vuelve a mirar a la chica. La carrera ha terminado y parece que se está preparando para ir.

—¿Crees que esté buscando psiquiatra? —pregunta Draco retóricamente mientras se levanta de su asiento y camina hacia su presa.

Hermione se está poniendo sus guantes cuando siente a alguien detrás. No quiere voltear, no está segura que sea real. Ignorando la insistente compañía, Hermione toma su bolso y se levanta, pero para su sorpresa choca con un muy masculino y muy real torso.

—He estado aquí esperando que me notes, pero chocar uno con otro sirve —dice el hombre con tono burlón. Hermione no lo ve a la cara, por el contrario, cierra sus ojos y lo quita de su camino. Draco la sigue.

—¡Sólo quiero hablar! —Draco grita, pero es inútil, la chica ha desaparecido.

Hermione baja las escaleras corriendo, sus pasos acelerados hacen que no tenga tiempo de observar a nadie y así lo quiere. Cuando ve el tocador de mujeres se mete y se encierra en uno de los cuartos. Se sienta en el excusado y trata de controlarse. El hombre es real, no tiene por qué asustarse, sólo quería hablar, al menos eso es lo que creyó escuchar. Pero no puede estar segura, nunca puede estar segura de esas cosas.

—Hola Hermione. —Hermione brinca y frente a ella está una hermosa chica de unos 15 años, con cabello rubio, largo y ojos azules.

—No eres real, no eres real, no eres real —dice Hermione mientras cierra sus ojos y luego toca su crucifijo.

—Soy real —dice la chica seriamente.

Hermione sabe que no debe hablar con ellos, hacerlo es una invitación.

—Me gusta tu cruz —dice la chica.

Hermione abre los ojos y la chica sigue ahí. Trata de ver tras ella, de ignorarla, pero es imposible.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —pregunta Hermione molesta.

—Quiero que seamos amigas —dice la chica sentándose en el piso del baño mientras juega con su vestido amarillo de verano. Es un lindo vestido.

—No puedo ser tu amiga, ni siquiera debería hablar contigo —Hermione dice mirando hacia en frente. No quiere reconocer que la puede ver.

—No tengo amigos, no tengo a nadie, estoy sola, Hermione —dice la chica con una voz delicada.

Hermione empieza a llorar desesperada porque no sabe qué hacer.

Baja su mirada y la chica de ojos azules la mira con tanta tristeza que no puede evitar tocarla. No hay nada, sólo es aire. No debe tocarla, tocarla la hace real.

—No eres real, no lo eres. Mi mente no está bien, no estoy bien y esto es... mi cerebro jugándome bromas —dice Hermione racionalmente.

—Soy real, pruébame —dice la chica desafiante.

—Si eres real dime, ¿cómo llegaste aquí? —pregunta Hermione—. ¿La gente te vio entrar? ¿Por qué no te sentí entrar? ¿Cómo entraste si está cerrado? —pregunta incansablemente.

—Tú me llamaste —dice la chica mirando al piso.

—No lo hice, no lo hice —Hermione dice segura.

—Lo hiciste. Escuché tu rezo y vine.

—No eres Dios, no eres un ángel.

—No, no lo soy —dice la chica.

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunta Hermione con voz temblorosa.

—Soy Luna.

* * *

**Hagan sus apuestas señoritas, ¿quién es Luna? o ¿qué es?. Sus dudas serán esclarecidas... algún día estoy segura porque luego ¿qué tipo de autora sería si las dejo con semejante duda? Oh me pregunto, ¿sería capaz?**

**Saludos!**

**Eve**

* * *

He aquí el capítulo 2.

Espero que les haya gustado…

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA!**

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	3. Gamma

Las palabras no lo tocan, se mueven a un lado de él y lo rodean exigiendo atención. Su pie se mueve rítmicamente en un tic nervioso y escribe en sus notas lo primero que se le viene a la mente para verse ocupado. Sus lentes crean una exquisita presión en el puente de su nariz; los empuja más hasta que disminuyen el creciente dolor de cabeza que no tardará en aparecer. En el fondo, se escucha una melodía que hace años no escuchaba; la usa como ambientación y tal vez parezca que su pie se mueve al ritmo de la música, pero simplemente es ansiedad de salir de ahí. Escribe y escribe estúpidos diagnósticos hasta que mira el reloj, son casi las 8 pm, y no tiene más rondas que hacer.

Decide que es tiempo de irse, pero le sorprende ver al Dr. Gerardy detrás de él.

— ¿Tienes esos expedientes Malfoy? —Draco suspira y se quita sus lentes tallando sus ojos.

—Sí, están en su oficina.

— ¿Entonces qué es eso que estabas escribiendo? —pregunta Gerardy.

Draco voltea y mira que ha escrito un montón de nombres de medicinas y palabras que no concuerdan juntas. No hay una sola oración que sea semánticamente correcta.

—Son sólo notas de pacientes —Draco dice cerrando el cuaderno que guarda sobre sus pacientes.

En verdad no escribe nada importante ahí, más que ideas vagas que nadie escucha. Cree que a Gerardy poco le importarán.

—Está lloviendo. Es mejor que salgamos de aquí antes de que se inunde el edificio —dice Gerardy con un jadeo, como el viejo gordo que es.

Draco lo mira de reojo y se pone sus lentes nuevamente.

—Dr. Gerardy —dice Draco al fin tomando valor. Lleva días tratando de hacerlo.

Gerardy voltea con él, como si un extraño le hablara. No le contesta, sólo espera a que Draco continúe.

— ¿Usted sabe del caso Granger? —Draco pregunta cruzando su pierna y poniendo su talón en su rodilla contraria. Se ve relajado, no es de esos hombres que demuestre intimidación.

Gerardy levanta una ceja.

—Lo que todos saben. ¿Por qué? —pregunta Gerardy con cierto estertor.

—¿Ha escuchado que la hija también tiene problemas? —Draco dice indiferente, guardando su pluma en el bolsillo de su bata blanca.

—Rumores... ¿Esto a qué viene, Draco?

—La vi el otro día..., en un evento social. —A Draco no le gusta dar detalles de su vida y menos a este hombre—. Presenta signos de... algo, tal vez esquizofrenia, tal vez trastorno psicótico. Quiero tratarla.

La respuesta de Gerardy es una gran carcajada, no puede parar de reírse. Draco voltea sus ojos y lo ignora.

—No le veo la gracia —dice Draco molesto.

—Estás loco si crees que alguien como ella tendría a un psiquiatra don nadie y amateur como tú. Apenas tienes pacientes, no tienes experiencia... La lista es eterna —dice Gerardy, haciendo que Draco se incendie por dentro de ira.

—Ya veremos —dice Draco levantándose, tomando su cuaderno bruscamente y saliendo de la oficina.

No tiene idea de por qué le comentó eso a Gerardy, sabía que el muy cabrón no lo iba a tomar en serio. Se mete a su Chevrolet negro y se queda pensativo, tratando de calmar su enojo. No sabe cómo lo hará, pero ella será su paciente. Draco está seguro en sus habilidades; no sólo en las médicas y como profesional, sino como conquistador. No intenta verse desesperado y quiere tenerla de paciente a como dé lugar, pero primero tiene que hacerla ver que necesita ayuda.

Ha ido todos los días al hipódromo. Mac está convencido de que Draco ahora es un fanático de las carreras equinas. Draco no lo ha desmentido porque no quiere revelar su verdadero motivo; entre menos gente sepa sus intenciones, menos competencia.

A la segunda semana, Draco se frustra porque Hermione no aparece por ningún lado. No tiene idea si es porque ella no quiere ir por gusto propio o si él de alguna manera la asustó cuando la confrontó hace casi tres semanas. No tiene más remedio que recurrir a la poca ingeniería social que posee.

—Mac, ¿recuerdas la chica que vimos la otra vez aquí en las carreras? ¿La chica Granger? —pregunta Draco escogiendo el número del caballo al que va a apostar. Regularmente no apuesta, pero hoy fue día de paga.

—¿La loca Granger? —Draco no contesta, pero Mac entiende la respuesta. Draco detesta la palabra "loco" o sus derivados. Mac lo molesta incansablemente por su sensibilidad sobre el tema. Draco sabe que Mac lo dice a propósito, así que por eso no se digna a contestar.

—¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarla? —pregunta Draco poniéndose sus lentes de sol y dándole la papeleta al cajero que espera por la apuesta.

Mac se ríe y sacude la cabeza.

—En un convento o algo así. Creo que va a una escuela católica.

—Eso no es de mucha ayuda —dice Draco frustrado.

—¿Para qué quieres verla? Te dije que está loca... —Mac sonríe diabólicamente—. Draco, eres un cabrón. ¿Quieres acosarla para que te tome como psiquiatra? —Draco sólo encoge los hombros.

—Soy un buen psiquiatra, sé lo que hago, y ella obviamente necesita ayuda. —Draco trata de sonar empático y sincero, pero sabe que Mac puede ver tras su tergiversada máscara. Son iguales, después de todo.

Los dos tienen las mismas ambiciones: quieren el dinero, el poder, las mujeres y todo lo que haya en medio de eso. Sólo que Mac lo tiene por derecho propio desde la cuna y él se lo tiene que ganar, lo cual no parece ser una tarea fácil. _Que injusta es la vida_.

—Hermione definitivamente necesita ayuda, no lo voy a negar y sé que eres un buen médico, pero ella es rica, asquerosamente rica. Si quisiera tratarse se iría a Europa o a algún lugar recluido y sumamente costoso. Las chicas como ella no se tratan con un médico como tú. —_Palabras fuertes pero sinceras_, piensa Draco.

—Lo sé, por eso tengo un plan —dice Draco mirando la carrera. Su caballo acaba de ganar, y eso lo hace unos 100 dólares más rico o menos pobre.

—Y yo que pensaba que venías porque al fin te empezaban a gustar las apuestas —dice Mac fingiendo decepción.

—Me gustan las apuestas, cuando sé que voy a ganar —dice Draco sonriente.

Mac se ríe en respuesta hasta que ve que su caballo no ha sido ganador. Puede darse el lujo, al menos le va bien en lo que hace, sin contar con que su padre está podrido en dinero.

—Mierda, tienes suerte Malfoy, ¿cómo sabías que iba a ganar? Ese caballo no ha ganado en meses —habla Mac mientras saca dinero para volver a apostar.

El cajero llega y le entrega el dinero a Draco.

—Tengo ojo para esas cosas —Draco dice tratando de fingir indiferencia por el billete de 100 dólares que tiene en su mano.

Draco da un billete de 10 dólares al mesero como propina, deja 50 en la mesa y el resto se lo mete a la bolsa.

Cuando Draco se levanta para irse, Mac lo toma del brazo. Su mirada es seria y mira a todos lados como si alguien los espiara.

—Colegio Saint James. No lo escuchaste de mí —dice Mac misteriosamente.

* * *

Escucha la campana sonar, pero no se levanta del pasto. El árbol que le da sombra también la protege con su enorme tronco e impide que la miren las hermanas mientras pasan por ahí. No quiere entrar a ese salón; el cuarto de música siempre está lleno de gente indeseable. Sabe que no tardarán en buscarla, pero al menos atrasará el tiempo que esté en ese lugar. Poco a poco, cierra los ojos y empieza a soñar.

_Está en una casa enorme y blanca, que es rodeada de árboles, es grande y moderna; por alguna razón sabe que es suya. Ella se siente diferente: feliz, completa. Hay un hombre que la toma de la mano, guiándola delicadamente hasta cruzar el umbral._

—_¿Te gusta? —él pregunta._

_Su voz es distante, como si no estuviera ahí._

_Hermione voltea, pero sólo puede ver su rostro borrosamente, mas es obvio que el hombre está sonriéndole. Cuando entra a la enorme mansión, el hombre la toma de la cara en un gesto íntimo que se siente tan familiar, su corazón responde y se siente sonreír. Esta vez puede verlo bien: es sumamente atractivo, con unos destellantes ojos verdes, es mucho más alto que ella y le sonríe como si ella fuera el sol. _

—_¿Eres feliz, Mione?—él pregunta buscando la respuesta en sus ojos._

Hermione se despierta totalmente empapada; la lluvia ha estado torrencial. Debió de haber tenido un sueño muy pesado, hace meses que no dormía así de bien. Recuerda su sueño inmediatamente, y se da cuenta que es también la primera vez que no sueña con algo terrible o con su madre. Calcula que ha estado aquí más de una hora, pues las chicas están afuera, en la hora de receso.

Nadie la ha buscado, o si lo hicieron no han dado con este lugar. Sabe que si no va y se cambia de ropa, pescará un resfriado. Así que se levanta, toma sus libros y sacude su uniforme de pasto. Al levantar la mirada, Luna está frente a ella.

Hermione ya no se asusta, ella viene y va cuando le da la gana. Lo único bueno de Luna es que si Hermione se lo pide, ella se va. Lo malo es que, tarde o temprano, regresa.

—Ahora no, Luna —dice Hermione caminando rápidamente por la vereda de la escuela que lleva al edificio principal.

—Necesito que hagas algo —dice Luna caminando detrás de ella. Hermione la ignora, pero eso no es raro ya, y Luna está acostumbrada—. No entres a clases —dice Luna confiadamente.

Hermione se ríe burlonamente, haciendo caso omiso a la petición de Luna.

—Hermione, no entres a clases —repite nuevamente Luna, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza.

Hermione la sigue ignorando. Ahora está a punto de abrir la puerta para entrar al edificio principal y dirigirse a su clase de literatura inglesa. Cuando toma la manija y abre un poco, una fuerza ajena la cierra.

Hermione se queda petrificada. Puede ver a Luna con su mano sosteniendo la puerta, impidiendo que Hermione la abra. Nunca, en todos los años que lleva teniendo alucinaciones, le había sucedido algo así. Nunca, ningún objeto imaginario de su mente había tenido tanto poder como para representarse en el mundo material y... actuar.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —pregunta Hermione asustada.

—No importa cómo lo hice, no debes entrar —dice Luna enfáticamente.

—Tengo que entrar —empieza a hablar Hermione, pero luego voltea y ve gente pasando a un lado de ella, así que camina en sentido contrario y detrás del edificio. Esta vez tira sus libros al piso y levanta sus manos en exasperación.

—Necesito cambiar mi ropa, ¡voy a enfermarme! —Hermione no grita, pero habla enojada.

Luna no contesta, sólo se le queda mirando.

—¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer con Godffrey? —su chofer— no llega hasta las 3 por mí, y no puedo irme caminando a casa —dice Hermione enfurecida. Luna levanta una ceja y Hermione abre la boca incrédula—. ¡No voy a irme caminando a casa! Está a 20 minutos caminando de aquí. —Luna no contesta—. No tengo por qué hacerte caso, sólo eres una alucinación, no eres ni siquiera real. —Hermione siempre le dice eso a Luna, pero ella no se enoja, sólo la mira con tristeza.

Hermione toma sus libros y camina rumbo al edificio.

—Acabo de probarte que soy real —dice Luna.

Hermione voltea confundida.

—¿Cómo?

—Acabo de detener la puerta, ¿cómo explicas eso? —dice Luna con reto en su voz.

Hermione se da la vuelta y ve a la chica que no tiene ni una gota mojada de su vestido, cuando el suyo está empapado y además no ha parado de llover.

—Mírate, Luna. No estás ni un poco mojada, no eres parte de este mundo. ¿Qué se supone que piense? —Hermione dice cansada.

—Sólo..., sólo confía en mí en esto, Hermione. Jamás te haría daño, ¿lo sabes verdad? —dice Luna suplicante.

Hermione no sabe si Luna es sincera o no, pero las semanas que lleva "conociéndola" sabe que no posee malas intenciones, al menos respeta su espacio y nunca le había pedido nada, sólo hablaba de cosas sin importancia. Hermione exasperada aprieta sus puños y se repite que debe estar loca si le hace caso a una alucinación.

—Dame una buena razón para irme a casa mojada, caminando y además sin permiso de las hermanas —dice Hermione pacientemente.

—Lo sabrás cuando lo hagas —contesta Luna confiadamente.

Hermione sacude su cabeza. Sabe que es una locura hacerle caso a Luna, pero está loca y supone que es eso lo que la gente loca hace: escucha voces y a veces les hace caso. Su madre era igual y terminó matándose. No quiere ser igual que su madre, no quiere cometer una estupidez sólo porque una voz se lo dijo.

—No puedo. No puedo hacerlo, Luna —dice Hermione débilmente.

Luna camina hacia ella y Hermione no puede evitar verla. Se ve tan frágil, tan joven, tan inocente, ¿cómo puede pedir algo tan incoherente y peligroso alguien así? ¿Por qué se imagina a Luna? ¿Qué tiene de especial alguien como ella?

—Tu madre no estaba loca, Hermione. Tú no lo estás. Quiero ayudarte, pero necesito que confíes en mí —dice Luna.

Hermione encorva sus hombros y mira al piso, a los relucientes zapatos de Luna. Son zapatos que hace mucho no veía, de niña. Luna debe ser una niña o alguien en proceso de ser una joven mujer. Luego piensa en lo que dijo de su madre y la sola idea de que ninguna de las dos esté loca la hace tener esperanza.

—Si hago esto, ¿vas a demostrarme que no estoy loca? —pregunta Hermione.

—Lo haré —dice Luna sin dudar.

Es una oferta que no puede pasar, aun si la propone una supuesta alucinación.

Hermione asiente y se da la vuelta hacia el patio trasero del colegio. Saint James es un colegio privado y las chicas que asisten son de buena familia, educadas, responsables y no hay necesidad de vigilarlas por si se escapan. Es por eso que Hermione no encuentra resistencia para escaparse del lugar, pero se siente mal por las hermanas que seguro se preocuparán por ella. Decide que llegando a casa hará que Godffrey les marque y les invente algo.

Hermione sale por una pequeña abertura de la reja que da con la calle. Mira a todos lados pero nadie le presta atención. Todos tratan de huir de la lluvia y ella se siente más estúpida que nunca por hacerle caso a Luna. Nunca ha tratado de irse a casa a pie y siente que está ligeramente perdida. Camina hacia la esquina y mira los autos pasar a gran velocidad. Se siente sola, con frío y está a segundos de regresar al colegio y suplicar perdón por escaparse, cuando un auto se detiene frente a ella: es un auto negro. Lentamente ve como el conductor se acerca y se posiciona frente a ella, subsiguientemente bajando el vidrio del copiloto.

Hermione se queda quieta y luego ve a un hombre asomándose. Sus ojos se abren y su boca se siente seca al ver al hombre.

—¿Necesitas un aventón? —él pregunta sonriente.

Hermione no puede contestar, no puede creerlo, está tratando de reconciliar la idea de que el hombre que acaba de soñar, es el mismo que le está hablando ahora.

—¿Eres real? —Es lo primero que ella pregunta.

El hombre se ríe y baja sus lentes de sol revelando unos familiares ojos grises.

—Desafortunadamente —él contesta guiñando y luego abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

* * *

**Bueno, sé que esto va un poco lento pero hay una razón y considerando que este puede ser uno de mis fics más largos, pues todavía hay para rato.**

**Saludos, **

**Eve**

* * *

Hasta ahora son alrededor de 50 capítulos, la autora subió el último hace unas horas, y pronto subirá el epilogo, espero que lo disfruten, porque va a ser largo…

Me encanta este fic, es taaan… profundo… nada que ver con otras historias de FF…

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe .#


End file.
